


Bitch Better Have My Money

by doppeldonger



Series: Serenity [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does this count as rhack?, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Violence, for rhys at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: He moves to get behind the wheelchair and grabs the handles, slowly pushing it forward, “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable, alright?”Jack can feel his body going ice cold at the mere sight of the approaching water, “Rhys! Please! Don’t do it Rhys!” Jack nearly screams as his feet dangle close to the clear blue surface. “Rhys, I’m begging you!”Rhys tips the wheelchair forward.-This is the sequel to Hit the Road Jack.





	Bitch Better Have My Money

**Author's Note:**

> Eridium (punkbarbie @ tumblr) listened to me ramble on about this fic, so kudos to her.

The mid-morning sun shines over the city that opens up like a hungry maw in the middle of the barrenness named Pandora, its teeth in the form of tall, sharp buildings reflecting the empty blue sky. _Serenity_ , Rhys has called it. Jack hates him for changing Opportunity’s name, but what choice does he have?

As he reclines on the lounger and enjoys the sun, he curses at how their roles have been reversed. Rhys is the powerful, charismatic CEO running a prominent company ( _Atlas, it should’ve stayed dead!_ ) with enough intrigue and bloodshed now, spending his days in his ivory tower snapping commands left and right. Jack, on the other hand… as Rhys likes to remind him every so often, he should be thankful that the taller man brought him back (“Just because I’m a nice person, you see, _unlike you_.” Rhys had said with a smile bordering on a sneer once.), he should accept his fate, sitting around like some pretty trophy husband.

Rhys doesn’t let him in his office, Rhys doesn’t let him into his projects, Rhys restricts his user ID so that he can’t enter half the places in Serenity.

Rhys lets him drink whatever fancy drink he wants, Rhys lets him have the most expensive suits fit just for him, Rhys allows him in his bed at nights and makes him moan into the sheets.

_Rhys. Rhys. Rhys._

Jack groans, dropping the shitty romance novel that’s been sitting in his hands for over an hour now, pushing his sunglasses higher on his prominent nose. He can’t live with or without the taller man, he’s needy when it comes to money, when it comes to luxury, when it comes to sex. He despises himself for how he feels, but he can’t move past his obsession with Rhys. _Is this how he felt back when I was in power?_ he wonders, stretching like a lazy cat for the sake of relieving his body of stress.

This is beyond an obsession. Rhys is his damn addiction.

Speak of the devil. Loud, confident steps echo on the walkway leading to Jack’s current abode, signaling Rhys’s arrival in his immaculate attire. The older man can’t help but take in the sight of the other, how delicious he looks with his coiffed hair (“The trick is to use just enough hair gel to keep it in place without making it look like you spent too much time on it.” Rhys explained to Jack as if he hadn’t worked on his hair once in his life. He nodded miserably, afraid to make Rhys lecture him more.), his immaculate, midnight blue suit with pure silver buttons (Rhys had hit him once for ripping off one of his suits, a light gray one, just because Jack had gotten too enthusiastic during their make-out session; then he had continued to order him to suck his dick as if nothing happened.) and his polished, heeled boots (“Lick them, _Jackie_.”).

Under Jack’s mesmerized gaze Rhys leans down and plants a gentle kiss on his downturned lips, “How’s my precious little man doing?” He takes off his jacket and leaves it on Jack’s lap, throwing himself onto the empty lounger next to the other and crossing his agonizingly long legs. Jack is having a hard time reading the man’s eyes hidden behind his expensive mirrored sunglasses, so he simply stares, his large hands tightening around the taller man’s jacket. He stops himself with a light flinch, afraid to give it wrinkles; he gently folds it and puts it aside.

“Getting bored out of my frickin’ mind as always, cupcake.” he tries to reply casually, remembering Rhys asked him a question.

“As always.” the CEO responds, sounding bored. He interlocks his fingers behind his head and turns to regard Jack with an amused expression, “You didn’t ask how my day went.” he continues, making alarm bells ring in the older man’s head. He sputters. Rhys bursts into laughter before sitting up and petting Jack’s knee in a friendly manner, “Ooohhhh-hahaha-eheh, you should’ve seen the look on your face, _John_!” Jack flinches under Rhys’s touch. The taller man lowers his sunglasses to give Jack a mean look, his plump lips lighting up in a smirk. “Don’t worry, I got other plans in mind for you.”

* * *

The Rhys soaring through the Atlas corridors and meeting rooms and the Rhys sashaying into the bedroom seem like two different people, Jack thinks from his perch where he sits prettily on the taller man’s king sized bed. From the way he walks to the way he dresses, Rhys here looks like a completely separate entity as he flaunts in his lace lingerie and shiny stilettos; Jack’s hips stutter involuntarily, his hands fighting against the restraints binding them to the headboard as he lets out a low growl. The CEO looks like a wet dream with his pale chest and long legs, his eye glowing an eerie yellow in the dimness of his bedroom.

“Oohhhh Jack.” Rhys groans out, his deep baritone going straight to Jack’s dick, “You have no idea how boring it was at work today.” He struts closer, his hips swinging left and right in a hypnotizing rhythm as he throws one foot in front of the other; his slim fingers worship his body with every move, giving Jack too much to watch at once. “You’re going to help me unwind, aren’t you?” Rhys continues, throwing one milky knee over the bed. _Danger!_ Jack’s mind screams. He nods fervently, his throat working in a swallow as his hips cry for attention once again. “Good boy.” the CEO comments, gently climbing onto the bed; it dips under his weight, carrying the light trembles he causes with every move to the older man. Jack can’t help the whine escaping his lips as he watches the shape of Rhys’s half-hard dick through the dark thong. He licks his lips.

Rhys leans forward and plays with the hem of Jack’s boxers, making the older man’s hips move up to meet his hands. He slaps the older man’s thigh with a displeased expression contorting his perfect baby face, subduing him as if he’s an aggressive stray dog he found on the street (“Down, boy!” a distant memory flashes through Jack’s mind); he settles back onto the bed, his worried dual colored eyes never once leaving the taller man’s face, watching for any hint of emotions. Rhys cocks his head to the side and hooks his fingers into the other man’s boxers, “You’re going to make me _so_ happy.” He throws the boxers aside with a flick of his metal wrist. Jack whines again, causing Rhys’s amused eyes to move from his already hardened dick to his face. “You’re awfully whiny for a big bad CEO like yourself, you know.” the taller man says, amused, “But oh! Wait a minute… You’re not the big bad CEO anymore, aren’t you _John_?”

Jack hates Rhys all the more, even as his dick twitches with interest. Has he ever had this kind of an effect on Rhys? Fearful yet aroused? No. He was never an evil person like Rhys.

_Right?_

Rhys slaps his thigh again, harder this time, bringing Jack’s attention on himself, “Eyes on me, _handsome_.” He says it like a damn slur, derogative and spiteful. He climbs onto Jack, slow and calculating like a predator and Jack shivers out of fear and arousal alike. Rhys takes Jack’s dick in his flesh hand (Jack remembers him using his robotic hand just to make him scream in pain, “What? Aren’t you enjoying this, _Jackie_? Come on!”) and slowly works him into full hardness, Jack lets out small huffs and moans he knows Rhys likes to hear. Rhys moves his cool fingers along the underside of Jack’s dick, “I’m going to ride you today.” he says, his voice dropping an octave. The other man nods through another moan as Rhys retracts his hand to retrieve the bottle of lube lying on the nightstand; the taller man diligently coats Jack’s dick before moving to work himself open with one finger, then adding another. _And_ another. “ _Ooohhhh_ Jack.” he moans shamelessly as he fucks himself with his fingers, “This- _ah_!- this is going to be- _hnh_! Be so good.” He removes his fingers with a whimper and places his hands on Jack’s chest, one warm and one cool; he uses them as leverage as he lowers himself onto the older man’s dick waiting with complete attention. Both men let out pleased sighs as Rhys’s tight space swallows Jack’s dick whole.

“Say…” Rhys speaks up as he starts moving agonizingly slow in a meticulous attempt to try and get Jack’s dick touch his prostate, “I saw you talking to- _oohhhh my god!_ ” Finding the perfect angle lights up sparks in front of his eyes that prevents him from thinking straight for a moment, “Hah… okay… I saw you talking to one of my PAs today- _hngh_!- Jack.” Despite the warmth around him, Jack’s whole body goes ice cold as he swallows; his hands fight against the restraints ever-so-lightly.

Removing his flesh hand from the older man’s chest, Rhys goes on to stroke himself as he rides Jack, his teeth worrying his lower lip as if to prevent the loud moans from escaping his mouth. “What did I… _ah_! What did I tell you about-about talking to my people, Jack?” Suddenly, Jack’s not enjoying this as much as he was a moment ago, “I…”

“DON’T. Interrupt me.” Rhys whines, still managing to send chills down the other’s spine as he rocks back and forth. “We talked about this – _hn_!- Jackie, didn’t we? I told you not to- _oooooohhhhhhh_! Not to do that if you don’t want me to- _ah_! Punish you again.” Rhys’s hips stutter once, twice, and with a howl he comes, painting Jack’s chest with lines of generous come. Under the CEO’s lazy gaze Jack shudders out of fear, not aroused anymore.

Rhys lets Jack’s dick slide out of him slowly, as if he has no reason to be in a hurry, and moves to sit on the older man’s stomach. He sighs with a smile, “Ahhh, Jackie, Jackie… That orgasm was good, I’ll give you that.” His hands snake close to the submissive man’s neck, “But… Not good enough to make me ignore your mistakes.” He squeezes, hard and sudden enough to make Jack jolt under his weight. Rhys chuckles darkly, his voice too loud in the silence, “What? I thought you got off to strangulation.” He squeezes harder, not letting Jack breathe one bit as it normally is the proper BDSM etiquette; the older man pulls at the restraints with something akin to terror on his face- then again, it might be the lack of oxygen twisting his features, Rhys is not sure. Getting bored with Jack struggling like a fish out of water he lets go, momentarily leaving the wheezing man be before he moves off of his chest. He sits crossed legged next to Jack like some excited kid about to play with his toys and brushes his fingers against the miserable man’s leg, his touch is feather-light, but it burns Jack just the same.

“Do you remember…” Rhys trails off, laying his head in his free hand and leaning his arm against his knee, “Back when you were in my head and you made me hit myself with my own arm… just… so… many… times…” Jack’s coughs die down as he takes unsteady breaths, he glares at Rhys through big, horrified eyes. Rhys looks up and their eyes meet, the taller man gives him a gentle smile Jack has come to associate with danger. “Of course you do.” Rhys continues after a beat, straightening up and rising on his knees. He eyes Jack’s shins with enough interest to set the man off, “Rhys, what’re you-“

“ _Shhh_!” the CEO silences the other easily, with a mock pout he continues, “Don’t make things harder than they need to be, sweetheart.” He moves his cybernetic arm back under Jack’s terrified gaze, fingers gathered up in a punch.

Jack gasps. Rhys throws the punch, the shiny metal connecting with the other man’s leg.

Jack lets out a blood-curdling scream, fighting frantically against the restraints. Rhys smiles as if listening to the most beautiful song he has heard in his life.

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun shines over the city that opens up like a hungry maw in the middle of the barrenness named Pandora, its teeth in the form of tall, sharp buildings reflecting the cloudy orange sky. _Serenity_ , Rhys has called it. Jack would laugh at the choice if his broken ribs didn’t hurt so much.

As he sits in the wheelchair next to the pool and lets the dying lights of the setting sun wash over his tired body, he curses at how their roles have been reversed.

Jack groans, trying to move so that the numbness in his ass would lessen. Using his arm that’s not stuck in a cast he gingerly pushes his sunglasses higher on his broken nose, hoping to hide his swollen eyes behind them. He can’t live with or without the taller man, he’s needy when it comes to money, when it comes to luxury, when it comes to sex. He despises himself for how he feels, but he can’t move past his obsession with Rhys. _This is how he felt back when I was in power._ he thinks and lets his good leg drop to the floor, feeling damp grass under his foot.

This is beyond an obsession. Rhys is his damn addiction.

Speak of the devil. Loud, confident steps echo on the stony path leading to Jack’s current location, signaling Rhys’s arrival in his casual weekend attire. Under Jack’s empty gaze Rhys leans down and plants a gentle kiss on his swollen lips, making him cringe in pain, “How’s my precious little man doing?” He gets back up and moves back a few steps, watching the older man from behind his expensive mirrored sunglasses. Jack’s puffed up lips part just a little as if he’s about to say something, then he changes his mind. Rhys’s grin turns forced at the corners, “ _I asked you a question, John_.” he says through a gritted smile.

“Just great.” Jack slurs quietly, “Been missing you.”

“As you should.” the CEO responds, amused. After a beat, he smiles at the other again, “I have a surprise for you!” he sing-songs, making alarm bells ring in the older man’s head. He wheezes pathetically. Rhys giggles, hiding his evil smile behind a silver hand that sends involuntary jolts through Jack’s body just by looking at it.

“Oh no, honey! Don’t worry,” Rhys continues, taking his glasses off and hooking them on his collar before slowly lowering himself once again and going down on one knee. “Don’t worry, I got other plans in mind for you.” Jack swallows, the motion going unnoticed behind the neck brace he’s wearing. Rhys buries his cybernetic hand into his pants pocket, taking it out a moment later with a diamond ring sparkling under the sun. “Hmmmm?” Rhys asks, the perfect flirt with his raised eyebrow and crooked smile. Jack absentmindedly thinks of Butt Stallion- all the luxury and power he held in his hands once. It feels like a distant memory, a dream. He licks his parched lips and gives Rhys a trembling smile. He nods.

Rhys’s smile widens as he moves to hook the ring onto Jack’s finger, “Lucky you didn’t break your left arm, aren’t you?” he croons as if he himself wasn’t the culprit. “Yeah.” Jack settles on replying. Rhys gently pets Jack’s cheek before getting up, “That’s my boy.” He moves to get behind the wheelchair and grabs the handles, slowly pushing it forward, “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable, alright?”

Rhys turns Jack’s only means of transportation around to face the pool.

The older man can feel his body going ice cold at the mere sight of the approaching water, “Rhys, what’re you doing?” The CEO continues to push, deaf to the other man’s inquiry. “Rhys?” Jack tries again to no avail. The wheelchair stutters, the front wheels turning in the air above the water. “Rhys! Please! Don’t do it Rhys!” Jack nearly screams as his feet dangle close to the clear blue surface. “Rhys, I’m begging you!”

Rhys tips the wheelchair forward.

“RHYS!”

There’s a loud splash as the water gobbles Jack down. Rhys watches with a small smile as he flails in horror; Jack tries to hold on until his lungs start to burn painfully. He sobs, letting out multiple bubbles that reach the surface. Water fills his lungs as he slowly drowns.

The last thing he sees before the last sliver of life escapes his body is the relief on Rhys’s softened face.

* * *

Fiona’s ECHO buzzes to life in a bundle of static and bright light. She groans, reaching out to grab it from her side with a frown.

Seeing the caller ID, she has no choice but to answer, “Rhys? What the hell? It’s the middle of the night!”

“The sun’s just started to set here,” Rhys’s voice replies, “Must be the time zones.” He sounds empty. Fiona sits up, “Rhys, what happened?” There’s a pause on the other side of the line before Rhys lets out a long sigh. “Rhys?” Fiona tries again, getting agitated.

Then, as if someone flipped a switch, Rhys lets out an almost-silent giggle that turns into a full laugh. Fiona swallows her worry down and waits patiently for Rhys to calm down at least a little. “Hoooooo boy! I’m sorry you had to listen to that, Fi.” Rhys says finally, she can almost see him wiping big fat tears from his eyes.

“Wanna tell me what happened now?”

“Uhh, sure. So um…” There’s a beat. “He’s gone!” Rhys starts giggling again. Fiona gasps, various emotions rippling through her: surprise, fear, relief, annoyance.

Annoyance is good, it’ll help her deal with her friend’s violent breakdown. “Seriously, Rhys? I thought we agreed on you bringing him to the Raiders after you had your fun.”

“Yeah I can’t… I couldn’t… do it…” Rhys takes a deep breath and holds it before releasing it slowly. “It was my right…”

“Lilith really wanted to punch him to death, you know.”

“SHE wasn’t. the ONE. who HAD him in her FUCKING HEAD. WAS SHE?!” Rhys’s voice cracks through half-rant. Fiona sighs.

“If it makes you feel any better… I’d rather you got rid of him.” She rubs her temples. “I might be biased though, since _you’re_ my friend and not _her_.” Rhys lets out a shaky laugh.

“Are you- can you tell her, then?”

“Yeah, yeah. Can you at least recover the body to take to Lilith?”

Rhys’s short laugh is stronger this time, “That… I can do. See you later, Fi.” The line goes dead.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration was this lovely stock photo narrative: http://mayasexual.tumblr.com/post/163283888621
> 
> And Rihanna's 'Bitch Better Have My Money'


End file.
